I love you Sensei
by Hotaru Asakurah
Summary: Takegawa Miharu, who's studying at Gakuen Alice, seems to be a girl with so many secrets. Having an incredible destructive power, she herself seems to be living a "cursed life" but only one can save her from her fate. His name is Narumi and he is none other than her teacher... Then follow an impossible love-story of a teacher and his young student and their battle against fate.


**I wrote this story for one of my friends who asked (about a million times) to write something on Gakuen Alice, and precisely, on Narumi x33 So so, this is my first time writing a Gakuen Alice fanfic, so need to be harsh xP (Presence of OCs)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: That new life that was awaiting...**

Miharu's POV:

Honestly, how would you react if ever some men in black came to your place and announce in some formal way to your parents that you were gifted by nature with some supernatural powers? Shocked!? Of course I was. But as I looked back in my past, I realized that I was indeed a very special child.

Always by myself, while other children were ignoring me, I was watching those black silhouettes passing by me, happily living their monotonous and boring life. I was watching them as if I was a ghost or an angel... Something that people normally doesn't see... What was I watching all the time? Everything! Their very minor movements, their actions, their reactions... Well, everything. Watching those people everyday has helped me developing some skills that normal girls like me wouldn't even have... Yes, I would watch all those people around me and predict their very actions and reactions.

But watching them all the time has slowly become sort of a curse. I have built a wall between me and other kids. Other girls would laugh at me, the boys would find me weird... Beside my younger brother Kouta, I had no friend! This is why I've always been by myself, playing, watching others, mimicking the other girls' playing at times... Being alone...

I thought at first that those men came here because of my special aptitude to analyse my surroundings, but then after hearing them I realized they came because of "that incident" that occurred one month ago... How come they knew about it? Do they have superpowers too? As I was still wondering about it, their voices snatched me away from my deep thoughts:

-Your daughter will start attending Gakuen Alice as of the beginning of the new term!, said one of them.

I then heard my father protest:

-She's only 7! Please...

Why did my dad beg as if he saw some danger?

-Sir, I do understand you want to keep her with you. But her place is at Gakuen Alice! She will be surrounded with people like her, answered one of those guys.

"People like me"?

-She'll study there, have new friends. At Gakuen Alice, there are nice teachers who are really trustworthy. She'll get everything there: food, high education, money..., he added.

-But we won't be able to see her!, my mother nearly shouted.

-I'm sorry Madam. But she's a special child. And the country needs her!, answered the guy in a persistent way.

-If you don't bring your child to Gakuen Alice in one month, we'll come fetch her!, said his colleague. And don't try to run away, we'll definitely find you! Don't worry... We'll take good care of her!

And after they left, my mother cried bitterly as if she really lost her precious child... But, I'm still here. Well, not for long. But for sure, I'll come back.

My parents did not "run away" or hid me. They knew that it was unnecessary. Gakuen Alice has a good reputation. A school for elite students, where every child is special (Now, I know why they're "special"). My parents did not care about the academy's reputation or popularity, they only cared about me and were desperate about the fact that I won't be able to see them until I left that school, which means not before my 18. From what I heard, there was only two way to leave the school and see my family:

○ I have to be awarded "the best student of the year" title, and attached to it, I'll have many privileges, which includes a one-week visit to my home.

○ I have to lose that special power they call "Alice"...

During that one month that was left to enjoy the time left with my family, my mom and dad tried to create as much good memories... They would take pictures of me and my little brother at any moment, they would take us to the amusement park or the swimming pool... They would also teach me about some important things like "always respect your teachers", "try to make new and reliable friends", "study well", "don't forget to brush your teeth after each meal", etc.

The most painful moments I recalled from that month was at night when my brother finally slept and when I always pretend to sleep, I would hear my mother cry while my father will try to comfort her. Her trembling voice would always haunt me before I finally closed my eyes...

Finally came the day of my admission at school. My parents had to leave me at the gates and they both tried hard not to cry. My brother broke into tears as he knew we wouldn't see each other for a long time. As I looked up and saw the teary eyes of my mom, I told them with a warm smile:

-Please don't cry. It's not as if I'll not see you again. I'll try my best to become the best student of the year, in order to get that one-week visit, and I'll write you everyday.

My dad hugged me goodbye and said:

-Study well and become a smart girl, Miharu! Promise us that next time we'll meet, you'll be shining and we'll be proud of you!

-Promise.

And this was how we departed...

As I stepped the giant yard of the school, two teachers greeted me and invited me to take a seat into a car and they drove me to the Elementary School Principal.

The Principal was named Kuonji, he had the appearance of a child but according to his polite manners and the way he addressed me, I was sure he wasn't just a child. Perhaps he's an old guy who's using his power... err... what they call that again!? Yuh! Alice! Maybe he's using his Alice to keep that appearance. How fake!

The way that man addressed me made me think that I was really a special child...

-What we have here is... an extremely rare pearl!, he said.

Even a very special one!

He took some minutes to explain the basics of the school, the rules and regulations that is. He told me how the academy works, then after watching his watch said he's a busy guy and had a lot of work (perhaps greeting other students) and asked one of the teachers who brought me here to "lead the way" and make me visit the school.

As my eyes wandered a bit around that large area that they called "academy", I got that strange feeling that life itself was only about to start. There were so many questions that were stuck into my mind. Will I be able to find all the answers? But first of all, do I really want to know? Right now, I was only concerned about adapting my eyes to that new scenery and to hide "it". No one should know about it or else I'll be "their" slave... And this is carried by those thoughts that my new life began... at Gakuen Alice!

* * *

**So? So!? How was it? :P I know this ain't much. I might not look nice or awesome ^^" I tried ending it with some kind of mystery but... It's an epic fail, I know! xP Next time, we'll meet with the Academy's teachers ~**


End file.
